


idée fixe | MaskedChaos

by Semper_Demon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Burglary, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Police, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Demon/pseuds/Semper_Demon
Summary: Another short story





	idée fixe | MaskedChaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaya/gifts).



idée fixe | MaskedChaos

Most would say that he was obsessed. Well, when Anthony spends hours on end

trying to find a faceless and trailess ghost he could understand why, but they don’t

understand. They don’t realize that it called to him, and that he had an inkling and urge to

bring the thing to justice. It was his job. At least that’s what he told himself.

It was 11:35 PM, October 23rd. Anthony had been asleep for about 13 minutes before

he heard the abnormal bang. The cop had been a light sleeper ever since he was 11; when his

mom walked out on him, his father and little brother- so it was no surprise that his eyes

immediately snapped open and he practically leapt from the bed in alert. He grabbed the

small handgun from his bedside table, quickly loading the bullets with his shaky hands and

flipping the safety, carefully making his way out of his bedroom and into the hall. From his

shadowed position he could spot a shorter, stockier figure illuminated by the street light in

his living room, as well as the broken glass and lock from his front door and window.

Without thinking, he let out a bellowing “Hey!” that startled the burglar. The thief ran

towards the open window, and with it he ran as well, yelping as he tripped over an upturned

chair. The masked ghost sent him a devilish smile before hopping out. However, the

preoccupied male managed to get a shot off, watching it graze the other’s skin. That was the

first time he encountered the smile that haunted his nightmares, and it certainly wouldn’t be

the last.

 

9:36 AM, March 17th.  
“Anthony. Anthony. ANTHONY!” The man was abruptly awoken from his slumber,

blinking frantically before focusing on the annoyed figure of his official. “This is the third

time this week you’ve came in and fell asleep. Tell me buddy, what’s going on?”

Anthony sighed, eyes stinging with sleep and he reluctantly sat up in his chair,

stretching his sore limbs. “I just, I can’t sleep.” He mumbled, only partly lying. It was true, he

hasn’t been able to sleep in months- having night terrors to the point of screaming himself

awake. Who was he supposed to tell about this? That he had nightmares and couldn’t sleep

at night? Impossible. He’d drag himself out of bed every morning to go through the same

routine everyday until he gets so exhausted that he passes out for about three hours tops.

Today, however, he only got about seventeen minutes of sleep.

“Just, take the day off. You’re here every single day slaving over a mere thief that

didn’t even steal anything. Hell, it’s been five months, let it go.” Tom, his official, sighed out

exasperatedly, patting him on the shoulder before returning to his own work.

“I’m sorry Tom, but this is something I have to do.” He mumbled, but took his leave

and headed out his department to the simple cadillac in the lot. “I’m not giving up.”

~~~

Anthony returned to his clutter-filled house to throw his keys into the key bowl and

shuck off his excess clothing, settling into a plain white t-shirt and some sweatpants. This

way, he took some comfort whilst looking at the horror that was his storyboard filled with

news clippings, photographs, and police reports all being connected by various colours of

strings- red, orange, blue. Files upon Files of dead ends laid messily and strewn about his

living room floor, excess scribbling and highlighting making his desperation look like a children’s colouring book. He needed to find something, and something he found. On all the

news clippings and articles laid one key connector that he had completely overlooked- they

were all featuring the same witness to the crime: a man named Ryan Wrecker. Of course!

How could be so stupid as to completely bypass an important factor like this?! He had

practically flung himself onto the red mosaic rug where his laptop resided. There was no way

this ‘Ryan’ guy would be in the criminal database- he’s too clever to be caught like that.

He had two options: Spill to his coworkers and comrades his findings or do it alone.

Weighing the pros and cons of the situation in his head, he easily came to a conclusion: He’d

do it alone. There was little chance that this search would go well, but he had to try. “Ryan

Wrecker, where are you hiding?”

~~~

It was March 23rd, 12:39 PM and here it was. The man that Anthony had been

searching upon endless months for was living in an apartment. A simple, brown and white

apartment complex on the southside of town by a small movie store and a park. Needless to

say he was disappointed. He wasn’t expecting a full blown evil lair surrounded by crows and

lightening, but he expected some pizazz to where his enemy called home. Careful as to not

disturb the poor neighbors or set off any alarms, he picked his way into the brass key frame

and surreptitiously entered the home. To his surprise, the interior was far more luxurious

than the exterior, clean and neat with nice accents and furniture.

He could hear the shower running down the hall come to a stop, and made way to his

position by the stoop of the kitchen. From there, he waited. And waited. And waited. Until

finally he heard the man walking down towards him, and that’s when he striked. He snaked around Ryan’s unsuspecting neck to close off the airway. A yelp was forced out of him as the

man instantly tried to buck him off, and his backside stung when he was slammed against

the wall. Despite all the effort, the cop held on for dear life and even though his body was

screaming at him to let go and get away, he held tight until he felt Ryan slowly stop

struggling. He dropped the now unconscious man to the ground and panted, resting and

stopping to catch his breath. He lazily dragged his gaze over to the man on the ground,

lighting up with pride and accomplishment as he saw the scar of a bullet graze and the sheer

size of the man’s muscles. Reluctantly, his lifted his aching body off the floor and set to work.

~~~

“Who are you?” The deep voice cut through Anthony’s thoughts and he startledly

turned to where he had tied Ryan up to a chair; surrounding him with pictures of news

reports and snippets of pictures and articles. “What is this?” The 34 year old exclaimed and

the younger’s face grew more and more confident the more the other grew angry and

flustered.

“I’m Anthony, the one you stole from and gave you that scar.” He took a seat across

from the other, pointing at the exposed memory of the other’s arm. Ryan’s face lit up with

confusion, a deep cut frown etched onto his statuesque features.

“But, I never stole anything from you.” The other didn’t know. He didn’t understand

what he did to the cop- how broken he made him. Obsessing over a ghost for months;

excessive night terrors to the point where he hasn’t been able to get a good night's sleep for

the past three weeks; the alienation from his peers. Then finally, after so long, he was able to  
stalk and know every detail of his torturer. That was when the policeman came to a

sickening conclusion that he absolutely hated but made him feel complete:

“You stole my heart, Ryan Wrecker. And that’s unforgivable.” It was a cliche way of

saying it, but the sick and twisted grin and delusional look in Anthony’s eyes somehow made  
is less cheesy and more creepy. Ryan’s eyes grew twice their size with unknown emotions  
twisting and twirling through out.

“I uh, love you too.” He loved hearing the deep voice say those words to him. He  
couldn’t take it anymore- he leapt from his seat to forcefully kiss the other before returning  
to his seat with a bright grin. It was just as he planned. Well, except for the fact that Ryan  
was calling the police with his restricted hands. “How about you let me go? So I can show  
you that I love you.” The older man tried, but Anthony saw through it.

“No can do Ryan, how am I supposed to know that you won’t try to escape?” He

asked quizzically, the call going unnoticed to his unsuspecting ears. However, the police on

the other end were currently tracing the call- and would most likely be there soon. Despite

this, neither are the two in the room knew this, not even the caller.

~~~

Anthony had been prattling on to Ryan about his life and work, all the while the

older had been praying for the policeman to come; and came they did. Anthony was in the

middle of a story about one of his endeavors when the apartment door was busted open and  
he yelped when herds of policeman stormed and stomped in, and when he was restrained  
and escorted out of the building, he felt embarrassed under the sympathetic and pitied look Tom was giving him- but he relished in the fact that Ryan fell into his own trap, as he too  
was detained.

~~~

March 30th, 9:47 PM.

They were both in jail; Anthony for breaking and entering and trespassing, and Ryan

for burglary. It was painful for the former officer to be trapped in an eight by eight concrete

room without contact to his friends or former coworkers. The only thing that brightened his

day was when he forcefully surrounded himself with Ryan’s company every free period. He’d

kiss and embrace the older, completely unaware of the other’s discomfort and obvious trying  
to get away.  
It was currently lights out, and that was when he heard it. The quick footsteps  
heading down their cellblock. Curiously, he got out of his cot and wandered over to the cell  
bars, leaning his head out to see a familiar figure walking towards his cell. “Ryan.” He  
whispered with glee, instantly lighting up at the other’s appearance.

“Hello Anthony.” Ryan spoke cooler than usual: precise and planned with a sinister

lilt to the smile on his lips- however to the younger it was heartwarming and he found

comfort in the smile. The older planted a small kiss to his mouth which startled him at first

since the older never initiated anything intimate, and sighed contently.

“Take me with you?” He pleaded, giving the other a happy look. It faded off in  
confusion though when Ryan chuckled and patted his cheek, stepping away from him.

“I never loved you, Anthony.” He spoke frankly, a sadistic grin playing it up as if he  
were happy as well. “Goodbye, I hope we never meet again.” The other turned, ignoring the cries of the imprisoned male and continued down the hall until he was gone- Anthony  
wearing out his voice from screaming and crying in outrage.  
He stumbled back in his cell, hitting the back wall and sliding down in shock. He was  
completely broken and his obsessive feelings of “love” soured and twisted inside him. He  
scowled with pure wraith, clenching his fists at his sides so hard that he broke skin- droplets  
of blood hitting the cold floor below. “I’ll get out of here, Ryan Wrecker, and when I do you  
better watch your back,” he spat with pure malice;

 

“because I am one hell of a force to mess with, and I’m coming back with a vengeance.”

 

Fin.


End file.
